The Holiday
by IBelieveinSherlockandJohn
Summary: Iris Teresa Miles Patrick Amanda Grace Graham Wayne Basically the plot of the film "The Holiday" but all characters names will be to do with "The Mentalist". Enjoy. :P


_Got this prompt from tumblr. Love the film, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Enjoy._

* * *

_**I have found that almost everything written about Love, to be true. Shakespear said "journies end, in lovers meeting."**_

Patrick sat at his keyboard, he watched as the two lovers on the screen danced around eachother, he smiled gently and looked up as he adjusted something, across from him stood his girlfriend, Angela, a smile crossed her lips. He searched her features with his pale blue eyes and her smile grew wider as she closed the phone and drew closer giving him her hand. Patrick felt a little ripple of sadness expand throughout his body, of the thougth that she was leaving. But her eyes told him her feelings as he pressed his lips to the soft skin on the back of her hand. With a twinkle in her eye she pulled away and he gave her a slight wink as she dissapeared up the stairs. The ripple turned into a wave as she left but he turned back to his keyboard with a smile on his face.

_**Oh what an extraordinary thought, personally I have not experienced anything remotly close to that but I'm more than willing to believe Shakespear had, I suppose I think about love more than anyone really should. I'm constantly amazed by its sheer power to alter and define our lives. It was Shakespear that also said "love is blind." Now that is something I know to be true. For some, quite inexplicably, love fades. **_

Grace sat in the pasenger's side of the car, her gaze swept over to Craig as they pulled up to the traffic lights. She had a faint smile on her face but he head was spinning, she knew that things wouldn't end well with them, she didn't want to believe that he had betrayed her but she knew he had, she didn't want to be alone, especially over Christmas but that's the way the world works.  
His eyes met hers for a second then they slipped to her leg. Her smile faded, and that, had just proved it to her. This was going to be hard, but it had to be done. As they pulled off towards home, she felt her heart sink a little. Another Christmas, alone, in that big house of hers.

_**For others, love simply is lost.**_

Virgil moved across his room slowly. He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. He glanced at the picture of his wife that sat on his bedside table. He had lost her many years ago now, but he knew that one day, they would be together again and that kept him going. She was his one, his all and he would never lose hope that he would see her again. He picked up the picture and ran his finger over the smiling figure that stood, captured in that moment, forever. He smiled and kissed the glass gently.

_**But then of course, love can also be found, even if just for the night.**_

Wayne moved across the bar towards his friends, Kimble and Summer, who waited for him. As he pushed through the mass groups of friends meeting for the Christmas holiday his arm grazed a woman. He turned and flashed her a smile in a way of appology but found that she was grinning back. He felt his smile grow as their eyes met, it may have not been love but he felt as though he could feel good for at least tonight, and maybe a few more.

_**And then there's another kind of love, the crulest kind, the one that almost kills its victims. Its called unrequited love. Of that, I'm an expert. Most love stories, are about two people who fall in love with eachother, but what about the rest of us? What about our stories? Those of us, who fall in love, alone? We are the victims of the one sided affair. We are the cursed of the loved ones, we are the unloved ones, the walking wounded, the handi-capped without the advantage of a great parking space.**_

Teresa sat in her office. She gently finished tying the bow on the neatly wrapped present. She smiled as she picked it up, remebering who it was for, she knew in her heart that it was stupid of her but another part told her that maybe, just maybe this would help Walter relise that he had made a mistake and would come back to her. She placed it carefully into her draw and wondered out of her office. With a slight skip in her step.

_**Yes, you are looking at one such idividual. And I have willingly loved that man, for over three misserable years.**_

As Teresa scanned the crowded room, her eyes came to rest on Walter Mashburn, the man that had broken her heart in more than one place, many times., but yet she still loved him, she had forgiven him for that because, no doubt about it, she was head over heals.

**_The absolute worst years of my life, the worst Christmas', the worst Birthdays. New Years eve brought in by tears and vallium, these years I've been in love have been the darkest days of my life, all because I've been cursed with being in love with a man, who does not and will not, love me back. Oh God, just the sight of him. Heart pounding, throat thickening, absolutly can't swallow, all the usual symptoms. _**

Teresa moved over to her friend Madeleine who stood to her side, Teresa didn't take her eyes off of Walter but she grabbed Madeleine's glass of chmpaine and took a swig. Madeleine looked over to where Teresa was still staring. Madeleine scanned her friends face.  
"Uh oh." she said a ciggerete burning between her fingers. She looked over to where Teresa was still looking.  
"Oh, Walter..." She muttered. "Don't tell me you're still..."  
"No, no no," Teresa butted in. Finnally looking at Maddie. "That's over, very over." She said, as she turned to look at Walter who was now talking to a young girl who worked at the office with Teresa.  
"so, what's the story with you two anyway, you were shagging him weren't you?" She asked as she slid her arm around Teresa and led her away. Teresa sighed.  
"More importantly, I was in love with him, truth be known." Maddie drew in a breath of rememberance and said.  
"Oh yes, and then you found out that he was shagging the girl from circulation."  
"Which is when I stopped shagging him." Teresa cut in to stop her friend from saying anything more. "I don't think we should be talking about this at the office party." She added in a hushed voice.  
"But I always see you two together." Maddie pushed dragging on her ciggerette. "He cheated on you but you stayed friends..." she added with a confused look on her face. Teresa sighed.  
"I was head over heals, you know." She said slowly. She licked her lips, "Everyone knew..." She looked around. "Does it look like I'm crying right now?" She asked looking behind her.  
"No, no no," Maddie pushed Teresa into a little cubical and turned her round, "Looks like its the smoke from my cigerette." She said as she watched Teresa move away from her a little. Teresa dabbed her eyes.  
"Did he ever acctually tell you he loved you back?" Maddie asked watching her friend. Teresa's eyes darted to Maddie.  
"Yes! - 3 almost 4 times... and when I reminded him of that he said it must have been as an answer to a question which, by the way it absolutly was not..." Teresa explained. Maddie placed her arm on top of the small divider and sighed.  
"You know, Teresa, when you catch a guy with another woman you're not supposed to stay friends with him," Teresa looked over at Maddie. "You're supposed to never talk to the prick again, you're supposed to throw things at him, scream and call him names, not do his bliming laundary."  
"I don't do his laundary, did someone tell you I do his laundary?" Teresa asked a little confused. Maddie looked away.  
"No, no, all we do now is we... e-mail, not when he's with her of course, also, when he's not with her we talk on the phone, sometimes for hours, and then there's the occational long lunch," Teresa sighed at the thought. Maddie looked over at her.  
"You know, I never realised how pathetic you are." She stated, taking a drag of her ciggerette.  
"Really..." Teresa chuckled. "Oh God, I'm so aware of it." she added looking down. Maddie sighed.  
"They always know just how to get us, don't they..." She said looking off at Walter who was now talking to another girl who worked at the office. "he know's whenever he wants to come back crawling into your life -"  
"Actually, he has made some small comments like that recently..." Maddie looked over at Teresa a small furrow in her brow. "He hasn't exactly come out and said it but - "  
"Teresa." Teresa looked around to see La Roche standing behind her.  
"Yeah," she asked.  
"Did you file your story?" He asked.  
"Oh not yet." she said as she looked at her watch "Ohh. down to the last wire, sorry." She said, La Roche gave her a look and walked away. She turned tp Maddie. "Better go." She stated as she walked away.

* * *

_Thats just the first scene... well, this will be fun! shall update soon! love you guys! 3_


End file.
